Talk:Ragna VS Sol Badguy/@comment-25182985-20141221030938
Here is a list of all Death Battles I thought of. Warning, this is going to be a long and I mean a very long list, so be prepared. -SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) VS Destoroyah (Godzilla) -Black Adam (DC Comics) VS Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) -Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) VS Inuyasha (InuYasha) -Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) VS Victor Crowley (Hatchet) -Reptile (Mortal Kombat) VS Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) -Nintendo Kings Battle Royale: Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) VS King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS King Dedede (Kirby) -Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) VS Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) -Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Rose (Street Fighter) -Alex Mercer (Prototype) VS Carnage (Marvel Comics) -Blade (Marvel Comics) VS Rayne (BloodRayne) -Jonah Hex (DC Comics) VS John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) -Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) VS Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) -Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) -Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) VS Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) -Mechagodzilla Battle Royale: Mechagodzilla (Showa) VS Mechagodzilla (Heisei) VS Kiryu -Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Conker the Squirrel (Conker) -Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS Tetsuo Shima (Akira) -Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) -Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) VS Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n' Goblins) -Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Sora (Kingdom Hearts) -The Joker (DC Comics) VS Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) -The Hulk (Marvel Comics) VS Asura (Asura's Wrath) -Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) VS Turok (Turok) -Dante (Devil May Cry) Vs Bayonetta (Bayonetta) -Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) VS Goliath (Gargoyles) -Gon (Gon) VS Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) -Green Arrow (DC Comics) VS Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) -Galactus (Marvel Comics) VS Unicron (Transformers) -Zilla (Godzilla) VS The Cloverfield Monster (Cloverfield) -Black Widow (Marvel Comics) VS Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) -Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Black Cat (Marvel Comics) -Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) VS Dracula (Castlevania) -T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) VS Balrog (Street Fighter) -The Punisher (Marvel Comics) VS Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) -Wario (Super Mario Bros.) VS Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) -Aquaman (DC Comics) VS Namor the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics) -Baraka (Mortal Kombat) VS Vega (Street Fighter) -Swamp Thing (DC Comics) VS Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) -Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) VS Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) -Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) VS Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) -Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) VS Chief Thunder (Killer Instinct) -Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) VS Glacius (Killer Instinct) -Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) -Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) VS Theodore J. Conrad (Alien Breed) -Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) VS Serious Sam (Serious Sam) -Red Hood (DC Comics) VS The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) -Talia al Ghul (DC Comics) VS Elektra (Marvel Comics) -Popeye (Popeye) VS Asterix (Asterix) -Dragonborn (Skyrim) Vs The Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) -Doctor Fate (DC comics) VS Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) -Brainiac (DC Comics) VS Ultron (Marvel Comics) -Darkseid (DC Comics) VS Thanos (Marvel Comics) -Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) VS Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) -Megaman (Megaman) VS Astro Boy (Astro Boy) -Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) VS Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) -Captain Planet (Captain Planet & the Planeteers) VS Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) -Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) VS Gaara (Naruto) -The Predator (Predator) VS Prophet (Crysis) -Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) VS SIN (Final Fantasy) -Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) VS Kefka Palazzi (Final Fantasy) -Captain Commando (Captain Commando) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) -Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) VS Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) -Guts (Berserk) VS Kenshiro (North of the Fist Star) -Mileena (Mortal Kombat) VS Juri Han (Street Fighter) -Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) VS Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) -Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) VS Peter Griffin (Family Guy) -Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) VS Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) -Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) -Kasumi (Dead or Alive) VS Taki (Soulcalibur) -Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark Zero) VS Ada Wong (Resident Evil) -Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) VS Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) -Lex Luthor (DC Comics) VS Iron Man (Marvel Comics) -Deadshot (DC Comics) VS Bullseye (Marvel Comics) -James Bond (James Bond) VS Jason Bourne (Jason Bourne) -King Kong (King Kong) VS Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) -Bigby Wolf (DC Comics) VS Wolverine (Marvel Comics) -Killer Croc (DC Comics) VS The Lizard (Marvel Comics) -Maleficent (The Sleeping Beauty) VS Jafar (Aladdin) -The Lich King (World of Warcraft) VS The Witch King (Lord of the Rings) -Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) VS Trish (Devil May Cry) -Superboy (DC Comics) VS Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) -The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) VS Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) -Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) VS Darth Vader (Star Wars) -Cole MacGrath (Infamous) VS Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) -Sakura Haruno (Naruto) VS Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) VS Mordecai & Rigby (The Regular Show) -Sailor Scout Battle Royale: Sailor Moon VS Sailor Mars VS Sailor Mercury VS Sailor Jupiter VS Sailor Venus -Power Rangers Battle Royale: Red Ranger VS Black Ranger VS Blue Ranger VS Yellow Ranger VS Pink Ranger -Assassin's Creed Battle Royale: Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Connor VS Altair Ibn La'Ahad VS Edward Kenway -Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Roll (Megaman) -Proto Man (Megaman) VS Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) -Spinal (Killer Instinct) Vs Cervantes (Soulcalibur) -Daredevil (Marvel Comics) VS Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) -Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) VS Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy) -Ness (Earthbound) VS Razputin 'Raz' Aquato (Psychonauts) -Lucario (Pokemon) VS Renamon (Digimon) -Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) VS Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) -Raven (DC Comics) VS Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) -Sesshomaru (InuYasha) VS Vergil (Devil May Cry) -Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) VS Nu-13 (BlazBlue) -X-23 (Marvel Comics) VS Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) -Fantastic Four Battle Royale: Mister Fantastic VS Invisible Woman VS Human Torch VS The Thing -Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) VS Riku (Kingdom Hearts) -Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) VS Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) -Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) -Amaterasu (Okami) VS War (Darksiders) -Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) VS James Heller (Prototype) -Doomsday (DC Comics) VS Cell (Dragon Ball Z) -General Zod (DC Comics) VS Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) -Rampage Battle Royale: George the Ape VS Lizzie the Dinosaur VS Ralph the Wolf -Deathwing (World of Warcraft) VS Aludain (Skyrim) -Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) VS Let Dahaka (Rave Master) -Rufus (Street Fighter) VS Bob (Tekken) -Zatanna (DC Comics) VS Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) -Xenomorphs (Aliens) VS Necromorphs (Dead Space) -Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) VS Voltron (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) -Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) VS Fei Long (Street Fighter) -Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) VS Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) -Clayface (DC Comics) VS Sandman (Marvel Comics) -Fa Mulan (Mulan) VS Xianghua (Soulcalibur) -Red Tornado (DC Comics) VS Vision (Marvel Comics) -Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) VS Ken Masters (Street Fighter) -Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) VS Chell (Portal) -Green Lantern (DC Comics) VS Nova (Marvel Comics) -Scarecrow (DC Comics) VS Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) -Ash Williams (Evil Dead) VS Frank West (Dead Rising) -Legion (Gamera) VS Iris (Gamera) -Poison Ivy (DC Comics) VS Zyra (League of Legends) -Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale: Blossom VS Bubbles VS Buttercup So what do you all think?